Men Hater
by Chaikia
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya hates boys, not just hate, but to the bottom of his heart! What will happen if he met Aomine Daiki, a boy who loves girls with big boobs, Kise Ryota, a popular boy in their school for his good looks, with the addition of Akashi Seijuro. At first Kuroko was hesitant to get close but, will it change if the three will save him from the person who has made him like this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-yah~**

**I'm here again to share one of my imaginary stories! **

**Reminders!**

**This story is set in an AU world and all of them are 13 years old in here! It's also their first day of school in first year in junior high.**

**You'll understand this if you will read the Manga Chapters 200 I think? Onwards! It's the "Teiko Arc"!**

**I decided to make a AominexKuroko fic since I think this story fits them the most!**

**Welp! Nothing much to say!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~.~**

MEN HATER

"Ugh! Geez, why do we have to wait for that guy? Who is it anyway?! I want to register my name in the basketball club!" An 13 years old Aomine is fuming angrily next to a pouting Momoi

The two are currently waiting on the school gates of Teiko Middle School at Momoi's request, since she will meet her childhood friend. It's their first day in school as Middle schooler, that's why Aomine is excited.

Momoi is excited herself too but, she is worrying more for her childhood friend since he is new here.

"Shut up! If you want to go then shoo!" Momoi waved her hand teasingly

Aomine grumbled and scratches his head "Whatever"

Momoi sighed "Just because I mentioned that he is "cute" and such…add to the fact that he is male"

The blue haired boy blushes lightly and looks away "W-Well…u-umm…..err"

Momoi chuckled "Typical Dai-chan but" she turned serious "There's something you should know about Tetsu-kun" she said

Aomine blinked in question "What?"

"He is—"

"Umm….Momoi-san?" a gentle and kind voice asked

"Huh?" Momoi and Aomine blinked looking around "Did someone called me?" Momoi asked

"I dunno? I heard someone saying "Momoi-san" he said

"Excuse me….I am here"

"Huh?" Both Aomine and Momoi looked forwards and jumps in surprise, yelping very loudly when they saw a very small, cute and dull-looking boy standing in front of them staring at them plainly "What the—"

"Good morning" he greeted bowing down politely

Aomine gapped "Shit….." he can't stop staring at the boy's face. He looks very weak and might broke if held tightly but…..it makes him want to protect the boy. Plus, Momoi was right, the boy was too damn cute!

"TETSU-KUN~!" Momoi squealed before pulling the boy into a very tight, crushing hug while she continued squealing again and again, looking very happy as she hugged the boy "I missed you very much! Kyaaaah! You looked even more cute!"

"I can't breath, Momoi-san" the boy complained very gently doing nothing

"Kyaaaaah! Tetsu-kun~! Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun!" Momoi continued yelling catching other student's attention while they passed by

"Oi! Satsuki! Let the boy go!" Aomine bit his lip, before he grabbed Momoi's shoulders and pulled her away from the small boy

Momoi pouted and stuck her tongue out to Aomine "Bleeeeh! Dai-chan you idiot!" then after that, Momoi continued blabbering and calling Aomine idiot which made the boy piss

"Umm" the small boy called his attention

"Hmm?"

The boy bowed down politely like earlier "Thank you" he said simply before he straightened his body and frowned at Momoi "I thought you said you were the only one who will meet me?" he asked bluntly

Momoi laughed slyly "W-Well…I'm still new to this school also and I'm scared to go around alone, and since Dai-chan is with me I asked him to wait—oh! Don't worry! Dai-chan is a trustable guy! He only likes girls with big boobs" Momoi said funnily

"Huh?!" Aomine grumbled loudly

"By the way, his name is Aomine Daiki" Momoi said placing a hand in front of Aomine, introducing him to the boy

The boy nodded before he smiled " I see" he faced Aomine "It is nice to meet you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya" he said bowing down once again before he looked back at Aomine and smiled genuinely

_**BA-THUMP!**_

"_Wha-?! Why is my heart beating?"_

_**BA-THUMP!**_

"_W-Why?! Wait Let's see…They say that if your heart is beating when a person triggers it….it means you…SHIT! WHAT?! LIKE?! I like him?! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?! Calm down Aomine Daiki…You Must Be Mistaken…."_

Blood suddenly rushes in Aomine's face as he blushes at the thought as he stared at Kuroko's blue eyes while he cupped his mouth with one hand to hid his blush

"Dai-chan? What's the matter?" Momoi blinked waving her hand in front of Aomine, but Aomine didn't looked away from Kuroko

Kuroko was getting uncomfortable, as he bit his lip "Umm? Is there anything wrong? Did I say something weird?" Kuroko asked tilting his head

"_FUCK! He's too damn CUTE! I'm sorry Horikita Mai! But I fell head over heals to a boy! A BOY! SHIT! Is this what they call…l-l-l-love at first…s-s-s-sight?!"_

Aomine suddenly moves and placed his hands on Kuroko's shoulders looking at Kuroko while getting embarrassed

"What are you doing?" Kuroko asked raising a brow

"I know we just met today, I really can't believe it too, since I like Ero Games and Big Boobed chicks! and I know this is freakin' weird but…..I-I…." Aomine turned red even more

Momoi's eyes widen, she can't believe it, is she hearing wrong _"Don't say it!"_ she yelled in her mind

Mustering up all his courage

"I LIKE YOU!"

Kuroko's eyes widen

Momoi shuts her eyes and covers her face _"NOOO!"_ she shrieked

**SLAP!**

All of the students passing by were shock at the small commotion between the three, some started whispering to another

Aomine blinked, all of a sudden, he was facing the other way and he felt a stinging pain on his cheek "….H….H-Huh?" he touched his cheek as he faced Kuroko slowly, he was surprised to see Kuroko glaring at him fiercely

Momoi widens her eyes "Uh-oh….." Surely she had see this coming

Kuroko lowered his hand "This is the first time I felt this"

"….W-What is?" Aomine asked

Kuroko glared at him "This is the first time I hated men even more!" he hissed before he walked away looking very angry, he didn't even bothered looking back. Leaving a very frozen Aomine and shocked Momoi

"Ah! Tetsu-kun! Do you know your way here?" Momoi called to Kuroko

"Yes" Kuroko replied

Then it turned very quiet

"….."

"W-What…just happened?" Aomine asked himself as he stared at Kuroko's retreating back

Momoi sighed "You see…Tetsu-kun is a Homosexual person" she said

"What is a "Homosexual"?" Aomine asked

Momoi twitched "Dai-chan! We're already middle schoolers and you don't know what "Homosexual" means?!" She shrieked

Aomine huffed "Whatever! Just tell me already!" he demanded eagerly

"Tetsu-kun is…..gay…."

Aomine's eyes widen and smiled "Then! I might have a chan—"

"No. You don't. The reason why Tetsu-kun is like this, is because of his father"

"What about it?" Aomine asked curiously

Momoi's eyes squinted in sadness "You see, Tetsu-kun's father used to beat him and his mother, sometimes it's not that often, but sometimes…..everyday…."

"WHAT?! H-How could that….be" Aomine gasped as he was very shock "H-He was?" he asked

Momoi nodded "Yes, that's why Tetsu-kun won't be able to come to school the next day since it's too much for a kid to take. Imagine Tetsu-kun, a 5 years old Tetsu-kun looking very weak and full of bruises…..isn't it painful?"

Aomine clutched his chest part as he can feel his heart clenching in anger "T-That….can't be…..why him?"

"I sometimes wonder that too. But here's the thing. What I want to tell you is that, don't get too close to Tetsu-kun"

"Why?" Aomine frowned

"Because Tetsu-kun hates men very much, so much he wants to kill all of them. He is kind to some boys since some of them are not like men these days but…I think it has the influence of his experiences in his childhood" Momoi thought sadly

"You're shittin' me" Aomine gaped _"No….that can't be….."_

Momoi shook his head "It's true Dai-chan. That's why don't bother with him anymore" she said

Aomine snorted and frowned "Like hell I would…Not when I learned something about him….." he grinned and looked at Momoi "Thanks Satsuki! You had made me fell in love with Tetsu very much!" He ran after that

Momoi's eyes widen "Ah-wait! Dai-chan!" but it was too late, Aomine is already far away

Momoi smiled a little after she sighed "Tetsu-kun's beauty is really something….He even managed to make Dai-chan to love him…..You're very amazing" she mumbled as she walked towards the school building wearing a warm smile

Momoi didn't know that, every boy she passed by, is blushing because of her smile

~.~

Kuroko twitched

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_Mikusa Nana_

_Nobuhiko Sora_

_Toreha Sonomori_

_**Aomine Daiki**_

_Kamiki Ono_

_Mamoko Aya_

_Kuronoma Kawase_

…_.._

He twitched again as he looked at the board where the student's name are listed on their assigned classes for the year. He was listed on Class "1-B" with that Aomine. He sighed walking away "Why did I have to be in the same class as that idiot?: he mumbled angrily

He was about to look up when he bumped into someone with a very hard chest

"A-Augh!" Kuroko winced

_**THUD!**_

He fell on the floor and his things scattered on the floor around him

"I-Itai…." Kuroko mumbled as he rubbed his butt. He stood up and bowed politely and didn't even bothered looking to whom he had bumped into"I-I'm very sorry, I was not loo—"

"Tch! Where are you even looking at you brat?!" the boy said shoving Kuroko out of the way

"Gngh!" Kuroko winced once again hitting the wall and managed to regain his balanced as he looked at the boy who was looking at him as the boy walked away

The boy huffed angrily and turned his head forwards but, he bumped into someone's chest. The boy was pushed back to the floor roughly

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOI—"

"SHUT UP!" Aomine yelled angrily glaring fiercely towards the boy

The boy was taken aback and was left stunned on the floor "Tch. What's your problem?" he mumbled sounding very pissed as he walked away

Aomine continued glaring towards the boy, watching him until he was gone. He turned to Kuroko and walked in front of the small boy

Kuroko blinked as he processed what happened earlier "Y-You?...helped me?" he mumbled looking up to Aomine

The tanned boy just looked away, with tints of pink visible on his cheek. He bent down and picked up all of Kuroko's notebooks and books and arranged it neatly "Here" he gave the half of it to Kuroko

"T-Thank you very much" Kuroko bowed down while he also blushed unconsciously, he straightened his body and looked at Aomine who was rubbing his cheek

"Y-Yeah…" Aomine said sounding very happy "Oh, are you hurt somewhere?" he asked inspecting Kuroko's body

Kuroko shook his head "He didn't pushed me that hard but my behind hurts a bit" he said

Aomine growled and looked back at the direction the boy had gone to earlier "That bastard…."

"I-It is okay!" Kuroko said as the both of them turned silent

But, both of them were looking at each other, eye to eye. Kuroko looks away and coughs a bit "U-Umh…."

Aomine blushed and covered his mouth with his wrist "S-So!...I-I uh….Heard that we are on the same class"

The teal haired small boy nodded "Yes. Momoi-san was in a different class it seems" he said looking very sad

Aomine grumbled lightly "Yeah….So?..." he looked at Kuroko "Shall we go?" he asked

"Hai, but…..Why are you still carrying some of my things?" he asked pointing at his books which Aomine were carrying.

Aomine immediately flushed and walked away in embarrassment "L-Let's just go!" he said

"Eh?..." Kuroko blinked but smiled afterwards "Maybe he is not a bad guy after all….." he mumbled before he followed the taller boy

~.~

Aomine twitched

It was nearing Lunch, but there's one Period left, and that is History. By the way, he and Kuroko are sitting next to each other on the fourth row of the classroom chairs. All of the teachers they met earlier were nice, heck their adviser was one-big-boobed beautiful woman in her 30's.

But, his teacher in History was an annoying one. He admit it that he teaches very well, but he trashtalks everyone and already threw chalks on three students who just moved their heads a little, then he goes on ranting that they were not listening and shits

But right now…

"I ask you Aomine, what is the answer?" their teacher asked

Aomine bit his lip, everyone was looking at him in pity and it pisses him off! "Uh…..Can you please repeat the question?" he asked

"WHAT?! AGAIN?!"

Aomine winced and nodded

Their teacher just sighed and grumbled loudly "Fine! It was introduced in Japan in the year 538 or 552. What was it?" he asked squinting his eyes

The tan boy widened his eyes and gaped _"Shit! What was it again?! I wasn't listening earlier…Shiiiiiiiiit!"_ Aomine cursed inside his mind

Kuroko looked at him worriedly and sighed. He stepped on Aomine's foot very hard surprising the boy "AGH!" causing him to hit his knee on his desk causing his notebook to fall

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kuroko acted trying to sound more genuine and bent down to pick up the notebook, he smirked as he took advantage that the teacher can't see him because a taller classmate was sitting in front of him, plus they are a little far away

He quickly wrote something on the notebook which made Aomine blinked in confusion. Kuroko straightened his body and handed the opened notebook back to Aomine

Aomine looked at his notebook and hid a gasped when he saw a word written on it. The word was "Buddhism" which was written neatly and the handwriting was beautiful. He shook his head and gulped

"Sir! The answer is Buddhism!" he said

The teacher nodded "Correct. Geez, improve yourself Mister Aomine, I can't afford always waiting for a millennium for you to answer" the teacher said before he started discussing again

Aomine breathed out in relief as he sat down and look at Kuroko in amazement "Thank you, you saved my butt" he said grinning

Kuroko nodded and smiled

Then they listened to the discussion especially Aomine who promised never to get embarrassed in class again!

~.~

**Okay…..This story will go on for I think….five chapters?**

**I hope the plot interest you! **

**Hahaha!**

**I tried to add some humors on it but I think…..its more on fluff right?**

**Well!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I love to hear your opinions!**

**Also, I want to ask something, I want to have a love triangle, and I was conflicted between Kise and Kagami or even Akashi!**

**Please tell me on which of the three will be the one to complete the triangle!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa…**

**I didn't expect this story to have many positive reviews! So that means there are some of the readers who reads this share the same opinion?...**

**I see….**

**Welp!**

**Thank you for reviewing! I'll do my best!**

**Okay, for my question last chapter, on ****who will I include for a love triangle?**

**I asked between Kise and Kagami or even Akashi and….**

***DRUM ROLLS***

**TADA~!**

**It's ****KISE RYOTA****!**

**For those who voted for Kise, I know you are smiling right now! **

**I know, I know it's fun to write a fic with Kise on it, because for me, he's a tension killer! Plus I can think of some humor!**

**Oh! This are the scores**

**Kise – III**

**Kagami – I**

**Akashi – I**

**Harem – I**

**There! But! Don't worry, you can still vote since I still need another man. Vote for Kagami, Akashi or none of the choices but, Kise is already out since he will appear in this chapter. So vote now!**

**Okay I think this is enough!**

**Nothing much to say!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**~.~**

It was lunch time and History Period ended very well after what happened earlier. All was well but, something struck inside Kuroko's mind _"Why am I being friendly with a boy? I swear to Mother that I will not trust men!...Tch, am I that easy to trust?"_ Kuroko sighed as he walked on the hallway.

He was currently heading towards the room and eat there peacefully. He didn't bother checking the cafeteria since he already had a packed lunch made by his mother, he always looks forward to eating it since his mother is a very good cook.

He turned to another hall and stopped when he saw many girls gathering on the middle of the hallway with their eyes shaped like hearts and they squeal as they talk very fast

"Kyaaaaaah!"

"Omigosh! Omigosh!"

"You're so HANDSOME!"

Kuroko winced from the deafening squeals of the girls and looked closer and he sighed "Ugh….another handsome boy"

There on the middle was a boy with golden hair and eyes who was laughing as he talks to the girls who were surrounding him. His movements made Kuroko twitch, the boy was scratching his cheek or rubbing his neck, he was also winking everytime.

Kuroko frowned "I really hate boys who charms their way….it's annoying very much" he let out another sigh _"Those girls are very naïve, I'm sure in two days that boy will be popular in here and will be the talk of almost all girls. I know it since I've encountered that in my last school"_ he thought as he started walking

Suddenly…..

"Haha! Sorry girls but I've gotta go now! Later!" the boy said as he started running which earned many whines from the girls

Kuroko had his head down and he wasn't even looking forward since he was busy on his thoughts.

The boy who didn't notice Kuroko bumped onto him which made him and Kuroko fell on the floor and also with Kuroko's packed lunch.

"Agh!" The boy cried as he landed on the floor roughly

_**THUD!/SPLAT**_!

Kise opened his eyes "A-Ah! Sorry! I wasn't looki—" his eyes widen as he saw Kuroko with wide eyes looking at his packed lunch with it's contents spread on the floor

"W-Wha—"

The girls gasped and began talking as they gather around Kise asking him if he's alright. But he didn't pay attention to them as guilt struck him as he saw the look on the boys face, the boy has a shocked expression on his face as he processed on what just happened

Kuroko gulped as he knelt and began picking his food and placed it on his food container

Kise crouched in front of Kuroko "I'm very sorry!" he was about to help Kuroko but

_**SLAP!**_

The boy with golden hair winced as he felt a stinging pain on his hand, his eyes widen as he looked at Kuroko who was looking at him fiercely and with a cold expression "Don't touch it" He was taken aback and was left stunned on the floor

"Tetsu-kun?!" Momoi appeared from nowhere as she knelt beside Kuroko and placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly

Kuroko sighed "Not quite, my food is already dirty and I don't have any spare one. If I go to the cafeteria, I will need to wait from the long line until I can buy lunch" Kuroko said as he stared at his food container with the dirty food

Momoi blinked as she saw the food with some dirty dust and black crumbled "Oh?...Well good timing! My Mom packed two lunches for me and Dai-chan! But, Dai-chan already had his own lunch so I don't know what to do with the extra one! Do you want it?" she asked showing the food container

Kuroko nodded as he breathed out in relief, standing up dusting his self

"I'm very sorry! I swear! I didn't mean to!" Kise cried to Kuroko making the boy look down on him

"Good thing my friend here has a spare one or else, I will beat you" then he left

"….." Kise stood up as he gaped at Kuroko as he watched his retreating back

"A-Ah! Wait! Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said as he followed Kuroko

"Hmph! What an idiot!" a girl huffed in irritation

"Yeah! Sucks to be him! He wasn't even looking as he walks and even bothered Kise-sama!"

"It's a good thing his food got dirty! Serves him right!"

Kise clenched his fist as he recalled Kuroko'ss facial expression earlier "Don't talk to him like that!" he blurted out suddenly as he bolted away from the girls

"A-Ah! Kise-kun!" one of the girls gaped at Kise's sudden outburst

He continued running and went inside the bathroom. He went in front of the mirror and frowned "Why?...Why did I do that?" he asked himself as he laughed a little while combing his hair upwards "I…..I'm really an idiot huh?"

* * *

~.~

Aomine yawned as he looked up at the sky blue sky. He was on the rooftop of the school and is eating his lunch. Not many students are there since some of them prefer to eat in the cafeteria than the roof top.

He doesn't give a damn for their opinion, he just wants to eat peacefully, heck he even wanted to be the only one eating lunch on the rooftop

He just sighed as he eats his lunch. He blushed suddenly after remembering what Kuroko did earlier in class, he grinned like an idiot "Hehe, he helped me earlier!" he said

Then suddenly his cellphone rang inside his pocket "Hmm?" he picked out his cellphone ad flipped it open

_**From: Satsu-booby  
XX/XX/XXXX**_

_**Dai-chan it's me, well…..Tetsu-kun was bumped by a handsome guy, and his food spilled on the floor.**_

"WHAT?!" Aomine exclaimed leaning closer to his cell gritting his teeth comically in anger "Who is that bastard?!" he asked to himself

_**But, luckily, I have an extra packed lunch that is supposed to be for you! You idiot! Right now, I am eating inside the cafeteria with Tetsu-kun. So…there, nothing much, I just want to let you know since…..*coughs* you LOVE him. **_

Blood rushes quickly on his face as he lowered his cell "O-Oh….." he went into deep thinking for a while but snapped out when his cellphone ring again

_**From: Satsu-booby  
XX/XX/XXXX**_

_**And please! I know you just got your cellphone last week and I am one of your first contacts! JUST CHANGED MY NAME THERE! I don't want "Satsu-booby"! I am not big-boobed!**_

Momoi's message made Aomine snicker "Yeah right…"

Then his cell rang again

_**From: Satsu-booby  
XX/XX/XXXX**_

_**YOU GANGURO KUROSUKE!"**_

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" Aomine roared as he typed a text very quickly

_**To: Satsu-booby  
XX/XX/XXXX**_

_**I AM NOT A GANGURO! YOU STUBBORN WOMAN**_!

He pressed the button send "Hmph!" he grumbled lightly.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

His cellphone rang again

_**From: Satsu-booby  
XX/XX/XXXX**_

_**Bleeeh! Dai-chan you stupid Ganguro! If you will not change it now…I WILL NOT GIVE TETSU-KUN'S NUMBER AND E-MAIL!**_

Aomine immediately paled as he shook "S-She had his number?!" he hissed talking about Kuroko "I-I need to get it!" he said desperately and was about to type a reply when….

"WHAT THE—I'm not changing it! It's my cell after all!" he cried "But…..In exchange she will give me Tetsu's Number and E-mail….." he grinned stupidly once again thinking about texting Kuroko day and night

He typed a reply

_**To: Satsu-booby  
XX/XX/XXXX**_

_**Okay! Okay! I'll change it to normal! Just give me his Number and E-mail!**_

He pressed the send button and sighed, he can imagine that woman chuckling and laughing "Geez…" then his cellphone rang "What now?" he flip his cellphone open

From: Satsu-booby  
XX/XX/XXXX

*chuckle* be sure to change it okay? Here's his number, XXXXXXXX and here's his E-mail. XXXXXX_XXXXXXX

Aomine's eyes widen as he smiled genuinely. He laughed and pumped his fist "Yes! Nice Satsuki!" then he began entering about Kuroko's contact while smiling, thinking on what should he say first.

* * *

~.~

Kuroko was on his way towards the school gates since classes are done. Today was another normal day. He got confessed to by his best friend's childhood friend and slapping him after. His food getting spilled on the floor by a handsome bastard bu thankfully, his best friend was to the rescue

Kuroko just let out a deep sigh "Ugh….I hope this will not continue on, I don't want to be pissed for a whole year….." he mumbled

Kuroko set afoot outside the school building he stopped when he saw the boy earlier…..who "accidentally" bumped onto him earlier, during Lunch Period. He let out another sigh, because he just thought that the boy was an idiot for not looking on his way

"H-Hey" Kise said raising his hand waving at Kuroko walkig closer to the smaller boy. After stopping in front of the teal haired boy, he suddenly bowed 180 degrees "I'M VERY SORRY!" he blurted out

Kuroko blinked "Eh?"

"For spilling your food earlier! I'm very sorry!" Kise said once again

This made Kuroko sigh, he has no choice does he? "Just be careful the next time" he said before he passed by Kise

Kise turned quickly "Wait!"

Kuroko stopped and looked back "What is it this ti—"

"Please let me treat you!" Kise said sounding very eager

"N-No, it's ok—"

"Just let me! Please!" Kise pleaded once again

Kuroko looked Kise in the eye which made the boy uncomfortable for a second but kept his ground. He just sighed once again "…Fine….."

* * *

~.~

**There! Sorry if it is very short!**

**But I promise to not let you down!**

**How was Kise's appearance? A very common idea right?**

**I dunno, I just thought it's cute since in Shoujo Mangas, a little accident can turn into more.**

***yawn*….i'm so sleepy…**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! This story is really getting popular! Is my idea that good? Or great?! My goshie!**

**Okay, for the last poll for the third boy….HERE'S THE RESULT!**

**Yes! Already! Don't worry, I know many will be happy about this result! Since it IS Majorities' choice after all.**

**I asked between Akashi and Kagami or none of the choices or even a Harem! Here's the previous results**

**Akashi – I**

**Kagami – I**

**Harem – I**

**If you can notice, all of them are equal but…..*drum rolls* Here's the result**

**Kagami – II**

**Harem – II**

**Akashi – IIIII **

**THERE! Akashi will be the third boy to be paired with Kuroko! Gosh, this is a challenge! I've never wrote a fic about Akashi before….I'LL DO MY BEST!**

**Yes! Akashi is the winner! You can celebrate but….sadly this chapter is still about Kuroko and Kise with Aomine and Kuroko.**

**I'll try to make Akashi appear next chapter IF it is okay because if I put him now, the storyline will be messed up!**

**So please be patient my dear readers!~**

**Now!**

**Let's begin!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**~.~**

Kise immediately brightens and laughed happily "Thank you!" he pounced on Kuroko and hugged him very tight "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he began rubbing his cheek against Kuroko's which made the boy piss

"By the way, My name is Kise Ryota!" he grinned

Kuroko grunted and pushed Kise's face away "S-Stop it!" he winced "I am Kuroko Tetsuya…." He mumbled

Kise just grinned and hugged Kuroko even more "Uwaaaaah! Kurokocchi is very small! He fits perfectly in my arms!" he said nuzzling his nose on Kuroko's hair _"And his hair is soft…."_

An angry vein popped out on Kuroko's forehead. Moving swiftly, he jabbed Kise right on the stomach "Gaack!" Kise cried as he quickly let go of Kuroko, clutching his sore spot looking at Kuroko while shaking

"K-Kurokocchi….is also s-strong" he smiled wryly at Kuroko massaging his stomach

Kuroko frowned "Please refrain from calling me small because my body moves unconsciously and jabs that person right through the stomach, and please don't add "-cchi" in my name he said while he started walking

Kise stood up "W-Wait!...K-Kuro…kocchi!" Kise tried to walk faster but failed

Kuroko just sighed and stopped waiting for Kise "Please avoid saying that again, I really disliked being called "small", I AM not small I'm just a little smaller than you" he said

Kise sweat dropped "You just already admitted that you're—"

Kuroko glared at him

He flinched immediately and slapped his mouth shutting his self off

"Very good…" Kuroko said as he started walking

The golden haired boy smiled and followed Kuroko

* * *

~.~

Aomine was currently walking on the street, alone. Momoi can't come with him since she will join a club. It's really okay since that woman can be annoying and talks and talks blah, blah, blah.

Aomine just sighed and fiddles with his cellphone. He flipped it open and clicked a contact

**Name**: Tetsu  
**Date Added**: XX/XX/XXXX  
**No**.: XXXX-XXX-XXXX  
**E-Mail**: XXXXX_XXXXXX

He smiled as he looked at the contact, he has been looking at it for how many times. He was just so glad he got Kuroko's number. He put his cell back on his pocket and shrugged and looked up to the sky "Still….Why did I fell in-love with him?..." he mumbled silently

He then remembered when they met for the first time this morning. When he first saw him, he had the urge to protect the boy, his small body and his cute but kind face and his aura that says "Small but terrible"

He chuckled at the thought "Silly….."

But, he DID notice the his eyes…they were dull and full of sadness at first but then they turned happy but became cold after he confessed.

"Then, that smile appeared again after I saved him from that bastard who bumped him…" he mumbled

But after lunch time, he noticed that the boy started avoiding him again, talking to him when it is needed. He was about to say goodbye when classes are over but Kuroko quickly left not even uttering a word which left him surprised

"Hehe, I really don't get that guy…But who knows? Maybe I'll break through that shell of his in time….." then he stopped blinking in realization "Oh yeah…..I should do that huh…." He suddenly pumped his fist, smiling with eyes full of determination "That's right! I swear! I will break through that emotional barrier of his or cold shell!"

He laughed a little "I look stupid, getting swallowed by my thoughts"

* * *

~.~

Momoi skipped happily as she walked outside the school gates. Her club accepted her warmly and guess what club she joined? The basketball club! But not as a player, but as their manager. She kinda like basketball since Aomine and her father are fans of the sport

She's lucky that they currently had no manager, so she immediately grabbed the chance.

"Speaking of which….why does Dai-chan hasn't joined a club yet? I thought he will sign up for the basketball club?" she asked herself

Then she remembered something. She grinned "Tee-Hee-Hee, he must be thinking of Tetsu-kun all day!" she snickered as she continued skipping

She suddenly stopped when she spotted two familiar faces a few meters from afar. She looked closely and gasped "EEEH?! Isn't that Tetsu-kun?...and that boy?" she asked herself

There on the end of the street are Kuroko and Kise walking together with the other one smiling stupidly and the other one looking very troubled

"Why are they walking together?!" she shrieked as she started sprinting at fast speed

She is getting nearer towards the two "Uiuiuiuiuiuiuiui!-HIIIIIIYAAAAAAAH!" she jumped and kicked Kise from the side sending him towards the ground "Gaah!" he cried

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked as he was left gaping

"What was that?!" Kise yelled as he sat up rubbing his side

Momoi landed on the ground perfectly next to Kuroko. She quickly crossed her arms "Hmph! Serves you right! What did you do to Tetsu-kun?! Why are you walking together with him?! HAH?!" Momoi said stopping in front of Kise towering over him

"A-Ah…."

Kuroko placed a hand on Momoi's shoulders "Momoi-san….."

"Yes Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko pointed at Kise "You remember him earlier right? He was the one who got my food spilled. I do not know how did he know my schedule but he waited for me after classes. He already apologized properly and he said that in return, he will treat me" he finished

Momoi nodded in understanding as she looked down on Kise "…"

"W-What?" Kise asked getting uncomfortable from Momoi's stare

Momoi looked away and grabbed Kuroko's shoulder walking away "Treat me too" she said

"EEEEEEH?!"

* * *

~.~

Aomine's stomach growl "Ugh" he rubbed his stomach wearing a very hungry expression "I'm so hungry…" he grumbled lowly as he looked around and spotted a fast food chain named "Maji Burger" next to a small store

He grinned as he started walking a little faster "Hehehe, good thing I can always pass by Maji!" he said as he walked inside

He walked to the counter where a lady was standing smiling "Good Afternoon Sir! May I take your order?" she asked politely placing a tray in front of her as she snickered typing the order receipt at the cashier "Let me guess, it's 24 pieces of burgers with one big drink right?" she asked

Aomine scratched his cheek and nodded "You know me" he replied

The lady finished typing "That will be for ¥3,690" she said

The tan boy nodded and got money from his wallet then handed it to the lady "There"

The lady placed the money inside the money box of the cash register as the receipt slowly came out, she rip it away and placed it on the tray. Then she began getting the burgers, 6 at a time since it's many "You sure are a gluttony kid huh?" she asked

Aomine nodded as he wore an embarrassed faced

The lady soon finished placing the order and pushed the tray towards Aomine, she bowed politely after that "Thank you for ordering!"

"Yeah, thank you too" Aomine said as he smiled at the lady as he walks away. He looked around to find a place to sit

He gasped immediately when he saw a familiar pink and blue hairs from the seat on the middle "Eeeeeh?!" he exclaimed as he walked closer and confirmed that it was Momoi with Kuroko facing his back against Aomine with a yellow haired student sitting next to him

Momoi also gasped "Dai-chan?!" she pointed a finger towards Aomine

Kuroko flinched immediately "Oh no…"

"Eh?" Kise blinked in question

Aomine walked in front of their table "Geez, I didn't know you will eat here!" he laughed happily probably because Kuroko was there

Kuroko and Kise both sweat dropped "W-What's with that mountain of burgers?" Kuroko asked raising a brow

"Oh" Aomine glanced at his tray and blushed a little "T-This? I always order this many….." he said trying to sound not too embarrassed

Momoi smirked "Well, why don't you eat with us?" she asked patting the seat next to her

"Okay!" Aomine said cheerfully quickly sitting next to Momoi and in front of Kuroko

Momoi sweat dropped at the instant reply

Aomine blinked when he noticed the stranger next to Kuroko "Oi" he called

Kise flinched "Y-Yes?"

"What's your name?"

Kise laughed slyly "K-Kise Ryota" he said

Kuroko and Momoi blinked "Why do you seem unease Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked

Kise shook his head "W-Well…

"Hmm?" Momoi tilted her head "What?"

Kise waved his hands at Aomine "Please don't be mad but…you really look scary!" he yelped shutting his eyes

Aomine's eyes widen in shock

Kuroko chuckled but Momoi laughed "Hahahaha! Many also said that! Dai-chan looks like a ganguro after all!" she laughed

"Ugh…..Stop it" he grumbled

Kuroko blinked "Really? But when I first met him earlier, he doesn't look very scary" he said "He even looked handsome earlier" he added

"Eh?!" Momoi shrieked

Aomine blushes immediately as he looked away from Kuroko scratching his cheek "T-Thanks"

Kise, sensing the atmosphere got jealous and hugged Kuroko "Uwaaaah! Kurokocchi called him handsome! What about meeeee~!" he whined annoyingly

Momoi twitched as well as Aomine

"Do I have to say it?" Kuroko asked "And please stop calling me with "-cchi"" he added

Aomine slammed his hands on the table angrily surprising the three "OI! Why are you hugging Tetsu like that?!" he asked

"Uwaaaah! He really is scaaaaaaaaaryyyyy!: Kise hugged Kuroko even more

"OI!" Aomine roared

Kuroko slapped Kise away "Stop it" he said

"I-Itte!" Kise winced rubbing his nose "So mean~! Why did you do that, Kurokocchi?!" he asked

"Serves you right!" Aomine yelled

"Waaaah!"

"Please be quiet" Kuroko hissed

Momoi watched the three, to Kuroko specifically "I noticed…." She began which made the three look at her

"Hmm?" Aomine blinked

"Tetsu-kun has been getting along well with you two. That's very rare since he always acted cold towards any guy" he explained

"Really?" Kise asked

Kuroko nodded "Yes"

Aomine stayed silent and looked at Kuroko "Tetsu. Why do you hate men?" he asked

Momoi gasped "D-Dai-chan! T-That's—"

"No, it is okay…." Kuroko sighed and looked at Aomine

"I'll tell you. Since you all looked trustworthy…."

* * *

~.~

**Next Chapter!**

**Will be the revelations!**

**Thank you again for voting in here!**

**The poll is already over so please don't be disappointed**

**By the way, I plan to add Midorima and Takao as close friends here after the next chapter. Takao will be a Teiko student unlike in the original one, he was not.**

**I also plan to add Kagami, Himuro and Murasakibara soon, so wait for it!**

**THERE! I Hope you are all satisfied! Thank you for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi~yah!**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Okay, before we start, let me tell some thing…..**

**Sadly, after this, I might not be able to update for awhile since finals are around the corner and I have to start reviewing since Exams in my school are hell! Full of mindblowing topics!**

**That's all! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**~.~**

"I'll tell you. Since you all looked trustworthy…." Kuroko mumbled as he wore a very sad face

Momoi's eyes widen "A-Are you sure?!" she shrieked before she smacked Aomine "You idiot!" she yelled

"OWW! What the hell?!" Aomine roared angrily clutching the sore spot on his head

"Don't "What the hell?!" me! You are asking Tetsu-kun to tell his story that is very sensitive! It's very personal! Where did you found your guts to ask this?!" Momoi shouted angrily

Aomine's eyes widen as he glanced at Kuroko who looked very sad and seemed in deep thought "I-I'm…sorry" he mumbled as he stared at Kuroko

Momoi just grumbled loudly as she placed a hand over Kuroko's "It's okay Tetsu-kun, don't mind this idiot! Don't push yourself because I know you'll cry just even recalling those memories" she stood up and reached to Kuroko wiping his eyes where tears are threatening to fall

"See? You're already starting to cry. Just….don't do it" she said sitting down

Kise and Aomine were left gapping and stunned as they watched Kuroko who had his head lowered.

Kise shook his head and laughed slyly "Ahaha…..I-It's okay Kurokocchi! Just forget about it!" he said rubbing Kuroko's back trying to sooth the smaller boy

"Y-Yeah! Just forget that I mentioned about this! If it's very sensitive then we won't pry any longer! J-Just…" Aomine sighed looking very worried and guilty "D-Don't make that face" he said

Kuroko shot his head towards Aomine, with widen eyes "….." he blinked numerous times before he breathed out shakily. He rubbed his shoulders feeling very cold and weak. He stood up suddenly and sat next to Aomine hugging the boy and burying his head

"W-Whaa?!" Aomine blushed a million shades of red as his heart started beating very fast _"O-Oh~! Kami-sama! THANK YOU~!"_ he yelled inside his mind thanking everything for this chance

Kise looked at the two with pure shock and jealousy. But, he shook the thought off and focused on Kuroko.

Kuroko lifted his head a little letting Aomine take a glimpse "Please let me do this to you for a while…..When I feel like this I always seek others' comfort" he said as he buried his head again "But…..I'll still tell you my….story"

Aomine nodded his head vigorously and just wrapped an arm around Kuroko rubbing his back trying to fight the urge to jump in happiness being able to hug Kuroko like this. Instead, he just glanced at Momoi who snapped out from her shock

Momoi just smiled a forced one "Yeah, when Tetsu-kun feel very weak and cold just by recalling his bad memories, he will always do that, even to me. Just let him be" she said taking a bite from her food

"_Maybe…..It's not that bad to take advantage to those who like you…..I know this doing is wrong….."_ Kuroko said in his mind

They stayed like that for awhile

* * *

~.~

They are currently sitting on a bench inside an empty court.

"It all began when I was six…When I first saw the cruelty of this world…..I saw my Father hurt my Mom"

Aomine and Kise's eyes widen "W-What?"

Kuroko lowered his head "They will always argue because of my father's stubborn and selfish reasons. He would not even give us money so that we can buy goods but…there are times we would only eat canned foods while my Father is with his friends, drinking and maybe having an affair. And even though Mom was sick, he will still not lend us money, we even had to borrow from the other's just to survive…"

"W-What kind of father is that?!" Kise's eyes got even wider as he gapped "That's the worst!" he cried

"Yes…..I do not even know how many times my father would come home smelling a scent of a woman he had an affair to. Of course my Mother would cry because of that and will argue with Father…..and as expected, he will punch Mom…..strangle her and even slap her…..and then I-I…" Kuroko began crying once again

Momoi hugged Kuroko as he rubbed his back comforting him "Shh…I will continue" she cleared her throat and looked at Aomine

"Let me say my side of story, the reason why Tetsu-kun and her mother survived Is because we always support them, I even witnessed how cruel and brutal Tetsu-kun's Dad beat his Mom….." Momoi noticed how Kuroko's sobs got louder

She just sighed "There are times when My father and Mother even my uncle stopped Tetsu-kun's Father…I-I guess…We should stop" she said

Kuroko shot his head up and shook his head "Please don't….I-I will continue"

"Are you sure?" Aomine asked worriedly

"Yes…" Kuroko breathed deeply

"And when I reached the age 9 he also started…hurting me"

"N-No way…." Aomine gritted his teeth "That bastard!" he hissed

"He would punch me, grab my hair, kick me and he even forced me to watch one of his porn he said he wanted me to have many kids by knowing h-how to…d-do "it""

Aomine clenched his fist while Momoi cupped her mouth "Oh my God….I-I didn't know that?!" she cried

Kuroko just smiled sadly "Many things happened when you left Momoi-san….." he just sighed and continued "That's why I started hating men, and with T.V shows and stories from Mom's friends having the same case with my own experiences made it worst. That's why I swear I won't be my Father and will be even better but I…started longing for someone to love me, protect me and before I know it, I am already infatuated with a boy"

"I see….What happened next then?" Momoi asked

"He is my Senpai in Basketball Club, we are very close to each other before the day of graduation I promised that I will confess to him so that I won't have regrets. And so I sent him a message telling him to meet me at the trees in our school" he paused

"I confessed to him but…I heard many laughs and it was from his friends, and they were having a bet on what will I say…A-And that…was very traumatic"

Aomine looked at Kuroko sadly before he gritted his teeth once again "You don't deserve that!..."

"Yeah! Those damn bastards! How can they play on someone like that?! Even betting about it…." Kise looked away clenching his fist

Kuroko forced out a smile "Hai….I cried for two whole days and went into a short depression to the brink where I almost want to suicide because Father is still the same but…Hope arrived"

The others nodded signaling him to continue

"My Mother's cousin heard about my Mother's situation and took us away from Dad and we started living peacefully after that, even now, we are still recovering our scars since it's only been two and a half years"

Momoi cried and smiled "Finally! I'm glad….." she clutched her skirt "I thought weren't going to escape there!" she smiled even though tears are falling

Kuroko smiled also while he started to cry "Indeed. Currently, we are living with Aunt and her son Nijimura-kun, he's a year older than me and is also studying in Teiko"

"Oh! So he is that kind but has a strict personality guy earlier this lunch?" Momoi asked

"Yes, and he is the one who toured me here since they lived here before" he said

It turned silent after that

Kuroko looked up at the night sky with many stars as tears continued to fall. He smiled feeling a little nostalgic "Under this same sky, was when I finally said that I'm free….." Then he cried even more as he hugged Momoi

"Y-Yeah Tetsu-kun….You really are free now…" Momoi mumbled as they both cried feeling very happy especially Momoi who was crying for her best friend's pain before, but now, she is crying for her best friends happiness

Kise and Aomine could only watch silently as they can feel their chest tightens remembering what Kuroko had gone through

"_No wonder…he hated men very much…" _Aomine said in his mind as he gazed at Kuroko softly before he looked up at the sky

"_Who would've thought someone like him went through all that….."_ Kise said in his mind as he looked up at the sky also

"_I wish…..I can be the person who will protect him, love him and he will trust…"_ They both thought at the same time

* * *

~.~

**There!**

**Typing this chapter is very hard for me, since I can also feel myself cry. **

**Gaaah!**

**It's really hard writing very sad stories!**

**Okay! Let's change the subject**

**Before I leave, I will leave some bloopers and a trailer behind! So that you won't be sad That I will not be updating for awhile!**

**Here it goes!**

* * *

**~.~**

Everyone: Kuroko No Basket : Men Hater NG-shuu

Kuroko: Hai!

Aomine: Okay, here are some scenes from the previous chapters!

Momoi: Have fu~n!

Kuroko: Momoi-san, did you learned that from Kiyoshi-senpai?

Everyone: BEGIN!

~.~

* * *

**Bloopers 1**

He twitched again as he looked at the board where the student's name are listed on their assigned classes for the year. He was listed on Class "1-B" with that Aomine. He sighed walking away "Why did I have to be in the same class as that idiot?: he mumbled angrily

He was about to look up when he bumped into someone with a very hard chest

"A-Augh!" Kuroko winced

_**THUD!**_

He fell on the floor and his things scattered on the floor around him

"I-Itai…." Kuroko mumbled as he rubbed his butt. He stood up and bowed politely and didn't even bothered looking to whom he had bumped into "I-I'm very sorry, I was not loo—"

Kise quickly threw his wig off and knelt beside Kuroko panicking stupidly "W-Waah! A-Are you okay Kurokocchi?!" Kise asked rubbing Kuroko's butt

"K-Kise-kun…" Kuroko blushed

"OI! STOP THAT!" Aomine roared as he grabbed Kise by the collar and lifted him up "You should've not taken the role if you will act like that!"

"B-Because! I want to be close to Kurokocchi! It's still not decided on when will I appear so I want to be near to him!" Kise cried

Akashi helped Kuroko up and sweat dropped "What should we do Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked

Akashi just smirked as he picked out his scissors from his pocket "Leave it to me…"

Midorima appeared out of nowhere and stopped Akashi "Don't do that or this will not continue on" he mumbled

Kuroko just sweat dropped and watched silently

~.~

* * *

**Blooper 2**

"I ask you Aomine, what is the answer?" their teacher asked

Aomine bit his lip, everyone was looking at him in pity and it pisses him off! "Uh…..Can you please repeat the question?" he asked

"WHAT?! AGAIN?!"

Aomine winced and nodded

Their teacher just sighed and grumbled loudly "Fine! It was introduced in Japan in the year 538 or 552. What was it?" he asked squinting his eyes

The tan boy widened his eyes and gaped _"Shit! What was it again?! I wasn't listening earlier…Shiiiiiiiiit!"_ Aomine cursed inside his mind

Kuroko looked at him worriedly and sighed. He stepped on Aomine's foot very hard surprising the boy "AGH!" causing him to hit his knee on his desk

But the desk flew upwards and hit him on the chin knocking him on the ground

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko knelt beside Aomine "I'm very sorry" he said

Everyone else stood up and helped Aomine

"Quick! Stop recording it! Get the ice-pack!" Ootsubo who was playing as the teacher shouted as he sat Aomine up

Kagami who was watching snickered loudly "Whoa! That's more embarrassing!…." ge grinned

"SHUT UP!" Aomine yelled

"Hahaha! That's a bullseye!" Takao laughed

"Shut it Takao" Midorima said

* * *

**Bloopers 3**

She suddenly stopped when she spotted two familiar faces a few meters from afar. She looked closely and gasped "EEEH?! Isn't that Tetsu-kun?...and that boy?" she asked herself

There on the end of the street are Kuroko and Kise walking together with the other one smiling stupidly and the other one looking very troubled

"Why are they walking together?!" she shrieked as she started sprinting at fast speed

She is getting nearer towards the two "Uiuiuiuiuiuiuiui!-HIIIIIIYAAAAAAAH!" she jumped and was about to kick Kise when Kise suddenly dodged making Momoi skip and land on the floor

"Ittai!: Momoi cried!

"G-Guaaah! I-I'm very sorry! Momoicchi!" Kise yelped as he and Kuroko helped Kuroko up

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! I-I should've set the trampoline if this will happen! SUMIMASEN MOMOI-SAN!" Sakurai cried as he continued spouting nonsense and apologized non-stop

"Y-You can stop Sakurai!" Wakamatsu said calming Sakurai

"SUMIMASEN!"

Everyone else sweat dropped

"Should I cut his hair?" Akashi said as his scissors glinted

"That's not a good idea" Aomine and Imayoshi said in unison

"Hmph"

~.~

* * *

**There! I hope everyone liked it!**

**Thank you for all of your supports, opinion and reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai~!**

**Thank God a very good idea came into me and I will write it here now! I'm very sure many people will like chapter! Because two characters will ap-**

**Whoooops! I spilled too much! Or maybe not that much!**

**Anyways, I would just like to confirm that Murasakibara, Himuro, Nijumura, Midorima, Takao, Kagami, Hyuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi and Ogiwara are the decided characters that will appear in the future chapters**

**I don't know if I will make changes in the future but I will let you know if I will.**

**I added Ogiwara because the first time I saw him, I fell in-love immediately! He really reminds me of my first anime crush! Yamamoto Takeshi from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**And…**

**At first, this story is actually One-shot! Then I decided to make into five chapters only!**

**But I didn't expect the story to get popular from the first chapter. That's why…**

**I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS STORY LONG!**

**Don't expect the ending because we're far away from that!**

**Plus! From the mentioned characters above that will appear, I have plans for some them like:**

**1. Himuro**

**2. Murasakibara (Because a reviewer gave me a wonderful idea)**

**3. Ogiwara (Since I really love him! And he can go hand-in-hand with Kise to make the story funnier!)**

**4. Izuki **

**5. Kiyoshi**

**6. Midorima**

**7. Takao**

**8. Kagami**

**9. Nijimura**

**The characters that aren't mentioned still don't have a plot, but you can help think of one! **

**That's why!**

**I WILL MAKE THIS AN EVENT FOR THREE CHAPTERS!**

"**Give a wonderful idea for this story! And you can also suggest a character" **

**Hurry up and go review your ideas but BEWARE, I will only choose the best one so do your best please**

**Ahh~**

**Shall we begin?**

**OF COURSE!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**~.~**

Aomine and Kuroko were walking on the street together alone. Aomine accompanies Kuroko home alone since Momoi remembered that her club gave her an assignment and Kise said got a call from his sister that's why Aomine was left to accompany Kuroko.

Aomine grinned like an idiot _"I really could die now! I'm alone with HIM!"_ Aomine yelled inside his mind pumping his fist silently enjoying the fact that he and Kuroko are alone

Kuroko looked at Aomine "What are you doing Aomine-kun?" he asked innocently not knowing that he was the cause

Aomine snapped out from his daydreaming and laughed "Ahahaha! Nothing!" He shrugged and looked at Kuroko "Hey…..are you already okay?"

Kuroko's eyes were puffy red from crying earlier and he stopped crying not long ago so Aomine is worrying if he's still sad.

Kuroko smiled and nodded "Hai…I'm okay now" he looked up at the starry sky "It feels really nice to breath out all of your pains….." he mumbled

Aomine looked down "That's good then…."

Kuroko diverted his gaze to the tanned boy and smiled again "You know, I can go home by myself so there's really no need for you to accompany me. Although, I appreciate the effort" he chuckled

Aomine blushed and shook his head "Nu-uh, I'll accompany you! Not when you just cried earlier! I'll keep you company till we're there or you might think of negative things again!" he blushed as he spoke every word

Kuroko just closed his eyes and smiled "I see…..thank you then"

Then, after awhile, they reached a big and wide house with second floor.

"This is my stop Aomine-kun" Kuroko said

Aomine looked up "Whoa….your house is big huh?..." he said in awe

Kuroko laughed in amusement seeing Aomine's reaction "Well, it is not actually ours, it from my Mom's friend. Remember?"

"Oh. I see…"

Then they stayed silent for awhile

"So?...Are you okay now?" Aomine asked worriedly putting an arm on Kuroko's shoulder

"Mmm" Kuroko nodded "I feel even more okay now that I know that I have friends now….two new real friends…" he mumbled staring at Aomine

Aomine scratched his cheek and looked away "Umm…..About earlier? My confession?...e-err" he blushed fiddling with his fingers

Kuroko was taken aback for awhile but chuckled "Oh…..that?..." he pulled Aomine's collar and peck him on the cheeks swiftly

"Whaa?!" Aomine shrieked as he looked down at Kuroko

Kuroko smiled "That…was an apology for slapping you earlier. I am very sorry for that" he said sincerely caressing Aomine's cheek

Aomine's mind began to freeze as his heart started beating fast. "O-Oh, it's okay! D-don't worry about it!" he grinned

Kuroko nodded and opened the gate "I guess I should go now Aomine-kun" he said softly

Aomine nodded and patted Kuroko's head before ruffling his hair "Yeah and oh…." He pulled Kuroko in a hug "Don't worry…..I'll protect you…." He mumbled before he pulled back and ran away

"DAMN! THAT WAS VERY COOL!" Aomine said as he run while grinning stupidly

Kuroko stared in shock at the retreating back of Aomine "Aomine-kun…."

The door opened revealing a shirtless teen with black hair "Oh, Kuroko you're back" he smiled

Kuroko nodded and closed the gate "I'm back Nijimura-san" he said as he walked towards the boy named Nijimura "Why are you shirtless again?" he asked raising a brow

The taller boy just shrugged "What? It's hot okay"

"But it is still winter"

"Yeah, but it's starting to get hot!"

Nijumura patted Kuroko's hair "So? How was school?"

Kuroko looked down and smiled very warmly "It was…..eventful….." he mumbled

* * *

~.~

It was early in the morning. Kuroko and Nijimura are wearing their uniforms and are on their way towards school.

Nijimura yawned very loudly "Ugh….I really hate waking early…" he said

Kuroko glanced at Nijimura and sighed "Just accept it, vacation is already over and you need to start waking early again" he sighed "Geez, nii-san, you need to act more mature that's why Shizuna-san always scolds you" he scolded lightly

Nijimura scoffed "Yeah, yeah…..But, I can't blame you if you act more mature than me…" His earlier expression was replaced by a pained one "Compared to what you have been through, i'm chickened out." He muttered

Kuroko nodded "Hai…."

They reached the school gates and went inside the school grounds

"Hahahaha! Kurokocchi! Good morning!" A cheerful voice said

Kuroko and Nijimura looked back and saw Kise waving and running towards them. Kise stopped in front of them and winked at Kuroko

Kuroko smiled and nodded "Good Morning, Kise-kun" he said politely bowing his head down

Kise rubbed his neck and laughed "Ahaha, Kurokocchi, no need to be formal. I'm your friend remember?" Kise blinked when he noticed the guy beside Kuroko. He quickly yelped seeing Nijimura's expression

_***CRACK***_

"Oi Kuroko….is this guy bothering you?" Nijimura asked as he wore a scary expression

"K-K-K-K-Kurokoc-chi!" Kise shrieked hiding behind Kuroko

Nijimura frowned "Oh? You're a coward huh?..." he smirked

Kise peeked out a little "I-I won't be if you are not scaring me!" he cried

Kuroko sighed and patted Kise's head and was about to say something when they heard several gasps and loud whispers he looked around and saw that everyone wore the same shocked expressions

"Hmm?" he faced backwards and saw a black limousine in front of the gates. A man in his mid-sixties stepped out of the front door and walked politely towards the center door, he opened the car's door and bowed down

"We are here Akashi-sama….." he said

A young man with red hair and red eyes stepped out of the car. He is also wearing the school's uniform, but he's aura is like a dominant or commanding one, he also looks smart and rich

He stepped forwards "Don't pick me up after classes" he said

The man's eyes widen "But Akashi-sama, your father said that we have to accompany you to school and even going home" he said

Akashi smiled kindly at him "At least let me have my freedom here, and if father will get angry to you, tell him that you did your best to convince me but failed" he said before walking away

The man sighed and nodded "As you wish…" he gave Akashi last bow before he went inside the limousine.

"Whoa…..what a nice limousine….." Nijimura whistled not too loud as he stare in awe at the leaving limousine and changes to Akashi who is walking silently. Students are getting out of the way whenever they saw him coming

Akashi just sighed "Even in school I am being treated differently?" he mumbled

Kuroko watched him walking and when Akashi glanced to the right, he and Kuroko got eye to eye contact accidentally and Kuroko broke it immediately looking away while blushing

Akashi blinked in surprise _"What sky-blue clear eyes…."_ He thought in his mind. His eyes widen and he coughed realizing the fact that he was staring for a while "Oh, mother said I shouldn't do that" he said before he walked a little faster

"_Oh my gosh! He' so hot!" _

"_Yeah! He's what? I think he's only a first year"_

"_Who cares about that?! He seems new to here!"_

"_Man, not another one to appear and steal all the girls' heart" a boy whined_

"_Don't blame someone just because you can't get a girlfriend_"

The conversations became louder after Akashi went inside the school building. The three didn't care to listen as they have their own topic

"Dude…..did he just stared at you Kuroko?" Nijimura asked raising a brow

Kise twitched "I saw it! He's been staring at Kurokocchi!" he cried hugging Kuroko "Uwaaaah! He's going to steal Kurokocchiiiiiiiiiii~!"

"Kuroko….don't tell me…..this guy has the hots for you?" he asked pointing at Kise

"Don't use 'hots" nii-san, it's….."thing" just so you know" Kuroko sighed and nodded "I didn't even know what I did, in fact I even slapped him" he said

Kise laughed "Hahaha! Am I too obvious?" he asked pointing himself

"Yes you are"

"Whoops!" Kise said sticking his tongue out "I've been found out!" he acted like he was shocked but laugh afterwards

"Not again…." Nijimura face-palmed "You sure are one of a hell guy Kuroko. Way to go…This guy and that guy earlier too…." he said with sarcasm while looking at Kuroko before walking away

Kuroko rolled his eyes and started walking "Hurry, classes are about to start Kise-kun" Kuroko said

"A-Ah! Wait for me!" Kise gasped when Kuroko breakthrough his hug

* * *

~.~

"YO!" Aomine greeted cheerfully as he opened the classroom door. He walked inside and looked around trying to find a certain blue-haired boy which he successfully found sitting beside his chair reading a book

He quickly walked towards the boy "Yo! Tetsu!" he grinned at Kuroko

Kuroko looked up and smiled "Good Morning Aomine-kun" he said "Did you sleep well yesterday?" he asked

Aomine nodded placing his bag beside the table's thin metal holder before sitting down "How about you?"

Kuroko nodded in reply "Mmm…I feel better now so please do not worry" he said

_***SCHOOL BELL RINGS***_

Everyone sat down on their proper places and waited for their teacher to come in, and soon their teacher came in with a red-haired boy following him. Everyone gasped as well as Kuroko after seeing the boy earlier

Their teacher placed his hand in front of Akashi "Class, today you will have a new student. Treat him well because he is the son of the Principal's best friend Akashi-san who is extremely wealthy" he glanced at Akashi "Please introduce yourself"

Akashi nodded "I wish you shouldn't have mentioned that" he smiled before he faced his new classmates. He gave them a bow "It is a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Akashi Seijuro. I hope we can get along" he said smiling

All of the girls in the class almost died because of the smiled "KYAAAAAAH!" they squealed

Akashi saw a familiar blue-hair and his eyes immediately widened as he remembered the boy from earlier.

"Okay, you can sit next to Kuroko-kun"

Kuroko's eyes widen as he raised his hands hesitantly "Oh my…." He mumbled

Akashi froze. _"I-I will sit next to him?"_ he thought

Kuroko sighed "Kami-sama…why are you doing this?" he muttered silently only for himself

* * *

~.~

Kuroko sighed very deeply "I can't believe this…." He said taking a bite from his lunch

Momoi laughed and smiled wryly "W-Well, isn't that good? You may have another friend, and from the rumors that I heard, Akashi-kun seems to be kind" she said

The four of them are currently eating in the rooftop where there aren't so many students eating. Kuroko had already told Momoi and Aomine the story about Akashi with some of Kise's annoying whining

Aomine twitched "Tch…why another? Here I am having trouble because of this idiot—"

"So mean~!" Kise cried

"—and now I need to compete with another one?! Ugh….this is the worst" he said munching his lunch angrily

"Maa, Maa….." Momoi said

"What do you mean Aomine-kun? do you have a bet with Kise-kun?" Kuroko tilted his head in question

Momoi quickly shot Aomine and Kise a glare which made the two boys shiver at the intensity of it

"W-Well….You know we have a u-uh…..feelings for you right?" Aomine said

Kuroko nodded

"S-So….you know, it's hard competing with other persons, since we will probably race for your time….yeah that's it…." He rubbed his cheek as he blushes

Kise grinned "Don't worry Kurokocchi! Just let us do what we want, but I'll make sure it won't make you angry or disappointed" he said

Kuroko sighed again for the umpteenth time "Suit yourselves, just don't overdo it" he wiped his mouth finishing his meal "Just so you know, I only see you two as friends, and I ill never ever fall in-love" he mumbled

Momoi chuckled and smirked towards Aomine and Kise who are frozen in shock she stuck her tongue out "Bleeeeh! Rejected from the start!" she laughed

"Ugh…" Aomine grumbled "Shut up you Satsu-booby…"

"WHAT?!"

Kise and Kuroko raised a brow "Satsu….booby?" they asked

Aomine grinned doing a 'V' sign "Nothing, it's just her—"

Momoi quickly slapped her hands at Aomine's mouth "Ahahaha! Don't listen to this super-idiot-black as a night where I can't even see him-stupid-ganguro kurosuke!" she said while twitching before she yelled at Aomine

Kuroko and Kise both sweat dropped "Eh?..."

"They really are close huh?" Kise chuckled

* * *

~.~

It's already afternoon and classes are already over.

Akashi let out a sigh before he smiled looking up at the orange sky

"What a weird day, I met that guy earlier and we are classmates. His name is Kuroko huh?...Why can't I stop thinking about him?" he said before he shook his head "No, I should focus on getting home first since this is my first time walking home alone..."

Then he continued walking home

~After 1 hour~

Akashi's eyes widen in horror "This…is not happening to me…." He mumbled

He's lost

Yeah, he definitely lost

Akashi is currently walking on the street of an unknown street, he's been going around in a circle for an hour after he left the school. He started noticing it when he noticed that he's been passing by the same houses. A lady even asked him if he's lost and knowing him, he said no and walked away while the lady still watched him walking

"Damn it…..My cellphone is even low-bat….what luck" he huffed as he continued walking

He looked up and saw that the sky is almost dark meaning it's already around 7 "Tch...have I been walking that long already? Well...my feet are getting tired so maybe it is..."

"This is not good…..what should I do?..." he said stopping and looking up in the sky. He just sighed very deeply "And i'm very hungry too...I need to even do the assignments" he said

"Ah? Akashi-kun?" a voice said

Akashi shot his head back and saw a very familiar person. He's eyes widen "Huh? Kuroko-san?"

* * *

~.~

**Well how was it?!**

**A cliffhanger eh? I really love doing this!**

**By the way…..I already finished reading Kuroko No Basket Chapter 225 and I'm very pissed off!**

**I won't give any spoiler so please read it if you still haven't!**

**PLEASE REVIEW Since I love hearing your opinions!**

**And next chapter will be for Akakuro fans! I'll do my best to make you squeal!**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YES!**

**Finals are over! The dreaded weekend if finally over! I can rest free for awhile, well, not that much but YEY!**

**Oh! As promised, this chapter is dedicated to all Akakuro Fans out there! I'll try my best!**

**And I wanna say thank you to those who suggested their ideas and opinions, I'm really honored! I'll try to use those ideas in my story. But some of the opinions are already planned! Hehehe!**

**By the way, I noticed the only pairing left who don't have a chapter dedicated or focused only on that pairing is KiKuro. Well, I'll try to think of a wonderful idea, for now let's focus on this pairing!**

**And another thing! Please support my other story "Shingeki No Murasakibara"! You'll like that one!**

**Welp! As usual, nothing much to say so…**

**How about you review later after reading but first! Read! Kay?~**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**~.~**

"Kuroko-san?" Akashi said almost gaping in shock and surprise to see Kuroko "May I know what are you doing here and at this time?" he asked

To be honest, he wasn't feeling very shocked or surprised but happy. He didn't know why but all of his worries washed away after he saw the boy

The smaller boy lifted the plastic bag he was holding "I went to buy some necessities and school supplies since I misplaced my ballpen in school" he said lifting the plastic to emphasize his reason

"I see…" Akashi mumbled before he remembered his problem

"By the way, what are you also doing here Akashi-kun?" Kuroko walked a few steps forward towards Akashi "School ended for about an hour or more ago"

"A-Ah…" Akashi sweat dropped "Should I tell him that I am lost?...May be not? It would be embara—"

"Don't tell me? You are lost?"

Akashi froze immediately as he shot his head towards Kuroko "How did you know?!" he exclaimed as he gaped

Kuroko jumped in surprise at the sudden reaction before he chuckled a bit "Well, you look like one, and I heard that you are living at the other side of this district and near the school so I know you're lost" he said before he gasped "Wait…..if school ended and it's already this time that means…..!"

The red head boy nodded as his cheeks felt hot in embarrassment "T-That is correct….." he coughed "But I know now my way! I figured it out earlier" he said sounding very proud for a second

Kuroko sighed "Yes, you are…" he began walking ahead "Please follow me" he said

"Eh?"

Kuroko looked back "I'll take you to my house so that you can rest and contact someone to come and fetch you"

Akashi tensed up and was about to say something but

"If you are wondering about food and clothes, we can provide you both since there are some clothes that are still bigger than me and we always have leftovers" he said before he walked away

Akashi stayed silent before he nodded and followed Kuroko.

He had to admit, he really felt grateful, not only did Kuroko calmed him down but also saved him! He showed up at the right time and place! And he is also kind of excited to see Kuroko's home….

Akashi shook his head shrugging his blush off but failed. He just followed Kuroko after that.

* * *

~.~

"I'm home" Kuroko said plainly as he and Akashi entered Kuroko's home

Akashi sighed and looked at Kuroko's back as he take his shoes off "Sorry to bother you Kuroko-san" he said looking very apologetic

Kuroko nodded "It is nothing Akashi-kun. For now let us go upstairs and let you changed from your uniform. Or would you like to take a bath?" he asked

Akashi smiled and nodded "That would be great"

"Kuroko! Are you home now?" Nijimura's voice asked from somewhere

"Hai, I'm home nii-san" he said raising his voice a little to let Nijimura know

Then, Nijimura came out from the living room's hallway and looked around searchingly for Kuroko. When he looked ahead he immediately spotted Kuroko but was surprised to see Akashi "You? You're that guy who came out from the limousine. Akashi right?" he asked

Akashi nodded "Yes, sorry to intrude at this time of night" he said

Nijimura nodded and glanced at Kuroko "What happened?" he asked

Kuroko looked at Nijimura and smiled "He got lost" was his only words before he came upstairs "Please follow me Akashi-kun"

Akashi at Nijimura before he nodded "Okay…" and followed the other boy

"Oi, Kuroko! Mizuki-san already cooked dinner for us before they went out" he said crossing his arms

Kuroko stopped and looked down at Nijimura raising a brow "And where did Mother and Saaya-san go?" he asked

Nijimura grumbled lightly and rubbed his head "Well…..I don't know, maybe to go and buy goods or something?" he said before he waved his hands "Just go down and eat whenever you like" before he disappeared

Kuroko and Akashi walked on the second floor and stopped in front of brown door. He opened the door and they went inside his room.

Akashi looked around in awe, the room was neat and clean but also very big, all the things are placed properly on their right places and the white color of the walls emphasized the room better, there are two beds and two study tables in front of it

The curtains are designed with a baby blue silk with Basketball balls on it like polka dots. The sheets of the bed are the same. "What a nice room" he commented

Kuroko set the plastic on his study table "Thank you Akashi-kun."

"But, isn't this place too big for you? Or you have a roommate?"

"Yeas, Nijimura-san is my roommate since Mother and Saaya-san have their owns rooms, plus this house only have three rooms, this was supposed to be the master's bedroom, but Saaya-san told us to occupy it so because we are both boys and kids" he finished "Please feel free to sit anywhere while waiting, I'll just ready the bath" he said before he opened the door and went out

Akashi slid off his white school blazer and sat on the ground. He let out a sigh and smiled "It's very nice….getting lost but getting saved by a new classmate you just met this day" he mumbled "Today is really eventful…." He muttered before he lie down on the floor facing the ceiling while he put his hands behind his head

* * *

~.~

Akashi came out from the bath wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel hanging on his neck leaving his chest bare. He made sure he dried off his feet before walking since their bath room is downstairs.

He walked up on the stairs and proceeded back towards Kuroko and Nijimura's room. He stopped in front of the door and opened it. There sitting on his sudy table was Kuroko looking very troubled as he looked on his notebook

Kuroko glanced towards the door and blushed seeing Akashi's bare chest, he wasn't expecting someone with a petite body frame has actually a muscular body. He was used to Nijimura walking around shirtless and sometimes during summer, shirtless and….pants-less meaning he was only wearing boxers

It took Kuroko for awhile to get used to it until he GOT used to Nijimura's habit to walk around shirtless since he had no choice and that's the cruel truth.

Kuroko continued to look at Akashi from his chest to his muscular arms.

Akashi blushed but kept his cool "K-Kuroko-san? May I know why are you staring at me like that?" he asked

Kuroko immediately felt his face hot and looks away "Oh…well…umm….F-For a guy like you, I didn't expect you to be uhh….muscular" he stuttered

Akashi blushes even more as he looked down on his body "Many people also said that to me. Thank you for the compliment" he smiled

Kuroko nodded and continued working on what he was doing while Akashi began to put on the clothes Kuroko readied for him. He put on the black shirt and grey shorts, surprisingly, it fits him, not too small and not too big.

He looked back at Kuroko and noticed him having a hard time. He decided to walked closer "What are you doing Kuroko-san?" he asked

Kuoko looked up and smiled wryly "W-Well…I am having a hard time answering our Homework in Math" he said

"Oh, you mean that? It's actually easy. Wait for a sec. let me get my notebook and let's do it together" he said picking out a notebook from his bag. He dragged the seat from the other table and sat next to Kuroko "Okay, first you need to find the answer for this—"

Kuroko blushes a bit from the closeness and noticed that looking closer at Akashi, he really was handsome. He shrugged the thought of and paid attention.

But unbeknownst to him, Akashi was also feeling the same but even more, his heart was beating he felt cold in nervousness

* * *

~.~

Kuroko smiled as he closed his notebook, he looked at Akashi feeling very happy although his face shows limited emotions "Thank you for teaching me Akashi-kun. I really don't get it but when you taught me earlier, I easily understand it"

Akashi also smiled "Thank you, I did my best to make it simple" he suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach and he felt very warm inside that's why he can't stop smiling. He stood up and went to his bag on Kuroko's bed putting back his notebook

An idea suddenly popped inside Kuroko's head "You know, maybe you can be a teacher" Kuroko smiled

Akashi halted for a second "I doubt it" he said as his mood changed all of a sudden

Kuroko blinked, noticing the changed "Is something wrong Akashi-kun?" he asked

Akashi looked at Kuroko and stayed like that for awhile. He is debating inside if he should tell his story or not. But, the boy looked very trustworthy and loyal. He nodded to himself "You see, I am the only son of the Akashi. And we all know that the Akashi's are extremely wealthy. I am next in line to manage my Father's business and company that's why I have no choice for I am he only son" he paused

He squinted his eyes "Even if I want to pursue what I want, my Father will only hinder in the way, plus my life is controlled and decided, there will be a time where I will have to marry someone who I do not love…" he clenched his fists

Kuroko's eyes widen "T-That's…..terrible" he said

Akashi nodded "I know my Father loves me but when it comes for the Family's future, he will abandon everything. That's how cruel he can get" he mumbled "In our own house, I feel like I was the only one there since my Father's barely come home, all of the maids and butlers treat me differently and….my Mother already passed away when she was giving birth to me…I am….alone" he said sadly

Akashi's eyes widen when felt an arm slid on his chest, he looked back and saw Kuroko hugging him from behind, but was hiding his face.

Kuroko was hiding his face on Akashi's back because he doesn't want to show he was blushing. Why was he blushing in the first place?! He hates men!

"Just let me comfort you" he said

Akashi smiled before he turned around and hugged Kuroko on his chest. He tightened his grip as he inhaled Kuroko's calming scent.

"_Oi! Kuroko! Akashi! Go and eat Dinner already!"_ Nijimura's voice said from outside

Akashi and Kuroko both flinched in panic, they were about to pull away but Akashi stepped onto something and was outbalanced causing the two of the to fell on the bed "Ummphm!"

They heard the door open and followed by a loud gasped "O-Oi…..!"

Akashi and Kuroko both sat looked up to see a red Nijimura. Of course who wouldn't be shock to find to people lying on the bed hugging each other, Kuroko was even on top of Akashi

Kuroko and Akashi whimpered "N-Nii-san! T-This is—"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

* * *

~.~

The three of them are sitting on the table in the dining room. Akashi and Kuroko are eating and sitting next to each other while Nijimura sat across them in front of Akashi.

"By the way, it's already late, when are you going home?" Nijimura asked to Akashi

"Nii-san! That's a bit rude!" Kuroko said

"I mean I'm not pushing you away! I was just asking since your parent's might worry" he said scratching his arm

Akashi stopped and looked at Nijimura "Well, maybe after we eat? I still didn't contacted them and maybe they are worried"

Nijimura raised a brow "Why?"

"His self was low-bat" Kuroko joins in

Akashi nodded "Yes" he placed his chopsticks on top of his bowl and mumbled a silent "Gochisou-sama" before he looked at Kuroko who was doing the same

"Or perhaps you have a landline here?" he asked

Nijimura and Kuroko looked at each other and nodded "Yeah, at the living room, right beside the sofa" Nijimura pointed towards the hallway that leads to the living room

Akashi nodded and stood up "Excuse me for a while" he said very politely before walking away

Nijimura "For a wealthy man's son, he's very polite" he whistled

Kuroko glanced at Akashi's retreating back "Of course, if you only know the story" he mumbled

The older boy leaned forward and smirked at Kuroko "I'm interested to know but for now…..tell me what was THAT about earlier?"

Kuroko blushes and looks away "NII-SAN!" he cried

"Hahaha!"

* * *

~.~

Akashi sat on the sofa and picked up the phone beside the sofa. He put it beside his head and dialed a number. It began ringing for awhile and he heard a click

"_Hello? Akashi Residence"_ a man's voice said

Akashi smiled, luck was on his side and the person he wanted to pick up was the one who picked up the phone "Hiro-san? Is Father going home today?" he asked

He heard a gasped _"Akashi-dono?! Thank God you're alright! Where are you?"_ he asked

"I'm currently staying in my friend's house" he paused "He's in my class"

"_I see…"_ he heard a deep sigh of relief after that _"As for your question earlier, sadly but no he will not. He called earlier and told me that he will go to the Kyoto branch of the company to meet with important people"_

Akashi sighed sadly "Is that so? Well that's good, please do not pick me up here"

"_What?! Why?! It is nearly 10:00pm!"_

Akashi laughed "Hiro-san please do not worry, my friend is a nice one, he even let me stay here, he lend me his clothes and fed me so I am alright plus….."

He suddenly heard heavy rain falling all of a sudden. He smirked "It's raining here"

"_EH?! But—"_

"Just pick me up after school tomorrow. Bye" he said before he ended the phone call before the other end could yell. He laughed to himself and stood up "What a great coincidence for this heavy rain to fall. Maybe luck is really on my side" he smiled before he walked away

* * *

~.~

The three of them are currently inside Kuroko and Nijimura's room preparing to sleep. The three of them washed the dishes together and watched some TV shows for awhile then had a talk. Akashi noted that Kuroko tends to get bullied by Nijimura by telling him some embarrassing stories about Kuroko

Nijimura opened his closet and picked up a grey sleeping polo "Here" he tossed it towards Akashi who caught it successfully and began changing

Kuroko blushed when Akashi put off his shirt showing his muscular chest again "…" he diverted his gaze and focused on fixing his bed

Akashi didn't noticed Kuroko as he put the polo Nijimura lent him for sleeping "Where will I sleep?" he asked after he finished

Nijimura fixed his things on his study table "We have no futon here so I'm afraid you two will sleep together" he finished what he was doing and sat on his bed

Akashi and Kuroko's eyes widen. Nijimura almost laughed seeing the two boys' reaction, it was priceless! "What?" he raised a brow

Akashi stood up "I will just sleep on the sofa of the living room" he said

Kuroko gasped "W-Wha?! NO! You're our guest so I will sleep there!" he said and stood up about to go out

"Are you sure you want to sleep with ghosts?"

Kuroko froze and looked at Nijimura who was smirking "N-Nii-san…" he shook a bit

A creepy smile appeared on the older boy's face "Kuroko…." He changed his voice "Sadako might appear" he whispered

Kuroko tensed and sighed "I have no choice….huh?" he walked back towards the bed but passed by it and stopped in front of Nijimura

"What?"

Kuroko moved swiftly and jabbed Nijimura straight at his stomach

"THAT HURTS! THE HELL KUROKO?!"

"Well you won't stop!"

"Why do you always use violence?! " The black-haired boy asked tending on his sore spot

Kuroko lifted his straightened hand wearing a dark face "Want another one?" he asked

"HELL NO!"

Akashi just laughed watching the two bicker again. Kuroko just pouted and looked away. After a few seconds they looked at each other again and laughed.

Kuroko yawned. Akashi blinked in awe as he looked at Kuroko's cute face

"Now, Now, go to sleep now Kuroko" Nijimura smiled warmly patting Kuroko's head

The smaller boy nodded obediently as he rubbed his eyes. He walked towards his bed

Akashi tensed a little when Kuroko laid beside him, he shrugged the feeling off and laid down as well "Good Night" he mumbled

"'Night/Good Night" Nijimura and Kuroko said before they doze off

Akashi smiled since he noted that this day is very eventful and fun, for the first time he experienced being treated fairly by two people. Unlike in his own house, he didn't even feel that he was living there but here…..he felt normal and for a moment, he had forgotten all of his stress and troubles. How he only wished that this would last…..

* * *

~.~

**HOW WAS IT?!**

**DID I DO OKAY?!**

**Gosh! I might overdo it?...Did I? Well! I hope all of AkaKuro fans were happy! Hope you look forward for more!**

**It was kinda fun writing the scene when Akashi was shirtless fresh from the bath room and how they will both blush. I just imagine it and suddenly pumped up!**

**By the way, my request for opinions is still ongoing so please keep it up!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guyssssssss!**

**Sorry that I haven't been able to update for what? Two months I think? **

**Well, you could guess my reason….yup! That's right! It is every writers main problem! My computer was broken and we waited for a very long time until father gave us money to repair our computer since my mother and I had been sick for the past few months, it's like we're taking turns.**

**But, nevermind that! I'm back and that's that! You're happy right?!**

**And, to make up for the lost time, this chapter will be equivalent for two chapters!**

**Now, to notify you, in the future, I will edit Men Hater's chapters to improve and remove all my wrong grammar and unnecessary words since I noticed many errors while I'm out. So don't be surprised if there will changes, but don't worry! I'll notify you when I'm finished editing a chapter of this story!**

**Gosh…I missed this! The feel of the keyboard, my rhythm of typing….how will always press the spacebar, exclamation point key and the quotation mark key. Ugh! I'll definitely do my best! Yakusoku da!**

**Oh, by the way, have you watched Kuroko No Basket 2? It's amazing isn't it?! The opening, the ending and the animation had improved, even the drawings although in some cases it's still haven't. But all-in-all it's AMAZING! **

**But, too bad, it only have 26 episodes, I wonder what chapters will it cover?...Dou ka na?...**

**Whatever! Let's go on with it!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ooooooooooh! I missed that too!**

* * *

~.~

"Pfft! GUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nijumura laughed very loudly as they walk towards school

"Man! That was one heck of a hilarious morning! I never thought I'd wake up seeing you two sleeping in that position! HAHAHA!" he laughed clutching his stomach and wiping the tears away from his eyes because of the laughing

Akashi and Kuroko walked silently behind Nijimura while beet red from embarrassment

"Ugh….." Kuroko grumbled loudly as he cupped his face to hid his embarrassment "Mmmppgkhpgmhkk!" he shrieked as his legs gave up and fell on the ground _"I can't stand this!...This is so embarrassing!" _he let out another shriek as he shook his head violently

"P-Please do not say anything….please" Akashi mumbled looking away from Kuroko and Nijimura also hiding his red face _"T-This is so embarrassing!"_ he said in his thoughts remembering what happened earlier _"I still can't believe that…that happened….."_

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Nijimura slowly opened his eyes as the bright sunrays invaded their dark room and shone through his eyes, he can also hear the birds chirping and footsteps of walking people outside._

_He looked up to the window "It's already morning….." he mumbled before he sat up and stretches his limbs "N-Nnnnngh!" he yawned after that and faced where Kuroko and Akashi were sleeping._

"_Oi! Kuroko, Akashi. It's ti—" There was no one sleeping on the bed, only crumpled sheets are there. "Kuroko? Akashi? Where are you two?" he asked_

_He stood up from his bed and wear his slippers "They must have woke up earlier tha—" he completely froze as he looked down on the floor, shock at what he was seeing_

_There, down on the floor next to the bed are Kuroko and Akashi sleeping soundly, with Akashi sleeping on the floor with Kuroko on top of him sleeping and cuddling to the hit he was filling and was yearning even more for it. Akashi had his arms wrapped around Kuroko, but one of his hands are placed…..on top of Kuroko's butt._

"_Pfft!" Nijimura covered his mouth and tried to contain his laughing, but he can't hold it any longer and quickly opened the door and stepped out of thee room before he fell on the ground and started laughing "BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed very loudly_

_Kuroko and Akashi's eyes twitch as they were forced to wake up because of Nijimura's noise_

_Kuroko raised his torso up and looked dazedly towards the open door "Nii-san?...W-What's the….*yawn* matter?...Why—" he froze as his eyes met two widen crimson red eyes below him._

"_E-Eh?..." Akashi too was frozen as he clenched his hands and started to sweat_

"_A-Agh!" Kuroko winced in pain as he blushed_

"_Uwaaugh!" Akashi exploded in beet red as he quickly remove his hands, realizing that he squeezed Kuroko's butt "I-I'm sorry!" he apologized but froze one again as he felt something throbbing down him._

_Kuroko also looked down when he felt something throbbing and he exploded was again, because…..down there is a bulge on Akashi's…shorts_

_Both quickly gasped and….._

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!/KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"**_

"_**BUAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"_S-Shut up!" Kuroko shrieked as he tried to stand up but instead, placed his hands on Akashi's erection accidentally_

_Akashi quickly winced and moaned "Nnn-gh!"_

_Kuroko froze as he squeezed what he was feeling_

"_S-Stop! Nn-gh!" Akashi gritted his teeth_

_Kuroko jumped up quickly and trembled "….." he was blushing with his face shaded a million shades of red and tears slightly falling_

"_G-G-G-GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_~Flashback Ends~_

* * *

Akashi covered his mouth by his hands _"I-I still can't believe it…i-it was my first time getting touched in my…m-manhood, and it was Kuroko-san! G-God…We even slept in t-that….intimate position…..s-so embarrassing! And just by imagining that we have been sleeping like that for some time…."_ Akashi squeezed his eyes closed and stopped walking

"K-Kuroko-san?" he said calling out to the bluenette but didn't look at him

Kuroko removed his hands from his face and looked up at Akashi "…Y-Yes?..." he asked while stuttering

"C-Can we…j-just…..f-f-forget what happened e-e-e-e….." he gulped "e-earlier?" he asked trying to not stutter but failed to do so

Kuroko stood up, still blushing and nodded "Y-Yeah…g-good idea!…." He laughed slyly

Then the two continued walking in silence, both not saying a word. But suddenly, Kuroko staggered "Uwaah!" and Akashi quickly caught him and continued walking, still blushing. The two can't even look at each other's eyes when Kuroko mumbled a "thank you" earlier.

Nijimura snickered and grins weakly as he silently watched the two boys walking behind him _"They really are fun to tease!"_ he said in his thoughts and he started thinking of an idea on how to tease the two.

But…..

"Yo! Tetsu!" a voice said greeting Kuroko

Nijimura twitched _"Ugh…..what good timing for one of Kuroko's admirer to appear!"_ he gritted his teeth comically as he looked up and saw Aomine waving at them cursing him silently

Kuroko blinked in surprise "Aomine-kun? What are you doing here?" he asked as Aomine stopped in front of him

"Well, I went to your house but there's-Eh?" Aomine blinked Akashi with them "Akashi? Why are you here?" he asked slightly surprise—no! Scratch that! He was very surprised on the inside as he eyed Akashi

"Oh? Well you see….." he paused "I was lost yesterday on my way home, but Kuroko-san found me and let me sleep on his house for the night since it rained last night" he said recalling the events yesterday

"WHAT?!" Aomine roared

Akashi, Nijimura and Kuroko winced "Keep it down!" they all said in unison

A strong pang of jealousy hit Aomine as he pointed a finger towards Akashi "Y-You—WHAT?!" he can't believe it! Akashi slept in Kuroko's house, he clenched his hands comically and cried inside _"H-How lucky of him! Maybe I should get lost too after school!"_

Nijimura put his arms behind his head and whistled "Not to mention they slept in the same bed too" he said

"WHAT?!" the tanned boy roared once again

Kuroko gasped "W-Wait!—Nii-san! You didn't have to say that!" Kuroko yelled

"I-Indeed" Akashi nodded turning red

Nijimura just let out a light laugh and walked towards Aomine, putting an arm around the boys shoulders and pulled him closer "Want to know what also happened earlier?" he whispered

In a blink of an eye Nijimura was being restrained by Akashi and Kuroko had a hand plastered on Nijimura's mouth "Bmmghkp!"

"Ahahahaha!" Kuroko laughed lamely "I-It was nothing you should know! Right Akashi-kun?" he said facing Akashi who just nodded "S-See?" he smiled and they continued walking

Aomine just nodded weakly and stayed silent, getting really curios, but he decided to shake it off and follow the others.

Back to the Kuroko and the others "Mention it to anyone and I'll kill you" Kuroko said in a deep and scary voice as he looked at Nijimura who nodded vigorously and immediately shut up.

"Good" Kuroko said as he and Akashi let go of Nijimura who breathed out in relief.

Kuroko just sighed and suddenly realized something _"Strange…..This is my first time reacting like that, getting embarrassed and yelling noisily like that….It felt good. Having a life like this….And I will experience this everyday…Maybe…I'm starting again…..And my life is changing."_

Kuroko glanced at Nijimura who was thinking the same thing and nodded at each other before smiling.

Kuroko chuckled at himself _"I think this is not the right time to get all dramatic again. I'm moving on, and that's that"_ he smiled looking up the sky

* * *

~.~

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kise and Momoi exclaimed very loudly as it rung throughout the school from the rooftop.

They were currently having their lunch on the rooftop with Akashi joining them because Kuroko invited him, much to Aomine's dismay and jealousy

Aomine huffed "Damn right, Akashi slept in Kuroko's house"

"No fair! I want to sleep with Kurokocchi too!" Kise whined pouncing on Kuroko and hugged him very tightly as he cried like a child "Uwaaaaaaah!"

The bluenette pushed Kise away from him but Kise is still forcing himself into hugging him "W-What is the big deal anyway?" he asked

Then the three continued talking noisily making Akashi sweat dropped as he watched how Kise act, then turned to Momoi "D-Does he really act this…way?" He said hesitantly to Momoi who just laughed and waved her hand

"Oh! Don't mind him! He looks like that but acts like a child, and we're kinda used to it already" she glanced at Kise who was still hugging Kuroko

"I-I see….."

Kuroko sighed and pinched Kise's cheek "Please get off me, Kise-kun" he said

"Mmmpghmk! Ittetetetetetete! SO MEAN!" Kise exclaimed as he jumped away from Kuroko rubbing his sore cheek and started sniffing but hugged Kuroko once again "I just want to sleep with Kurokocchi!" he said letting go of Kuroko "I just want to get cuddly-cuddly with Kurokocchi!" he hugged himself and swayed his body

_**BAM!**_

"I-Ittai!"

"PLEASE STOP THAT!" Kuroko roared

Aomine twitched and scratched his head "Geez, can't you just shut the hell up Kise?" he grumbled loudly before he pulled Kuroko beside him. He let out a smirk at Akashi then to Kise "This is how you cuddle with your beloved" he said in a seducting voice and snaked an arm around Kuroko's waist and pulled him closer to his lips "Hey….can I stay in your house later?"

Akashi and Kise gasped "HEY!"

But, Kuroko immediately turned red feeling Aomine's hand on his waist "A-Aaah…." His eyes widen as he quickly frowned and an angry nerve popped on his forehead

_**BAM! BAM!**_

"OWW! That hurts ya know Tetsu!" Aomine clutched his head in pain as he winced at Kuroko who was very red

"W-What are y-y-you….DOING?!" he yelled standing up moving away from Aomine

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

His heart was beating so fast after what Aomine done to him. He just stared at Aomine while wheezing silently.

Aomine blinked as he looked back at Kuroko, confused why he was looking that way "Tetsu? Somethin' wrong?" he asked tilting head

Kuroko shook his head but avoided Aomine's gaze as he sat down and continued eating his lunch "I-It's nothing"

Aomine blinked noticing the sudden change from Kuroko. The bluenette's avoiding his gaze didn't go unnoticed by him. Was it because of what he did earlier? Was it too sudden? But he read on some of those ecchi manga that people like Kuroko, likes seducting men

Then it hit him and face-palmed "_Goddammit….I forgot that he's different….."_

Aomine just shrugged and continued eating "_I….should apologize to him later_" he said eating his lunch also

Kise who finished crying and recovered from earlier, sat next to Kuroko, grinning like an idiot "Kurokocchi!" he said cheerfully acting as if nothing happened earlier

Akashi laughed slyly "H-He's fast to recover" he looked at Momoi

Momoi laughed slightly "W-Well….t-that's Kise-kun for you" she grinned

Kise moved closer to Kuroko "Nee, Kurokocchi. Can I ask you a favor?"

Kuroko returned to normal and glanced towards Kise "What is it?" he asked

Kise fidgeted and giggles

Aomine twitched "Huh?" he looked at Kise with pure disgust "_What the hell?"_

"Can I…Can I sleep in your house too Kurokocchi?" he asked happily

"No." was Kuroko's flat reply

"Ehhhh?! How mean!" Kise quickly cried whining about Kuroko should let him sleep on his house too and how Akashi was damn lucky

All of them just sighed and face-palmed.

"Yup…he's a kid inside alright…." Akashi said

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SHUT UP!" They all said

"BUWAAAAAAAAAAH! You're all so mean!" Kise cried even more

The others ignored him and continued eating.

"So, Akashi-kun, tell us something about yourself" Momoi asked making Akashi flinched all of a sudden

"Me?" he pointed himself in question

Everyone nodded

"Well, we haven't had the chance to speak to you yesterday since we're kinda…you know, nervous" Aomine said

Akashi blinked in surprise "Why?"

Kuroko glanced at Akashi "Everyone's feeling the same way, having the son of the man who was the major stockholder of the school and one of the big and influential companies here in Japan in their school….you're really gonna feel nervous. Even me at first" he admitted but smiled

Akashi sighed, seemingly distressed "I see…..Well it can't be helped since, it is as Kuroko-san said. I'm the son of the president of the Akashi Group, the major stockholder of this school and one of the biggest, and influential companies in Japan…..I understand how you really all feel" he smiled sadly

"But, I am also just a human being; we're just treated specially because of those titles and money. Sometimes, it is really bothersome—No, it is REALLY bothersome" he let out another distressed sigh

"I can't interact with people normally, without them speaking to me politely, even people the same as my age uses "-san", "-desu", "-kudasai" and sometimes even "-sama" when speaking to me. But, I don't want that"

Aomine whistled "Whoa…..that's really hard huh?"

Akashi nodded "It is. So I'm happy that at least you all speak to me normally" he said finally smiling at them genuinely "Thank you for that"

Everyone was taken aback by Akashi's smile. He looked even more handsome than he usually is when he smiles.

Kise nodded and smiled at Akashi "Well, it's good to know that you're not a boastful one, since rich sons or daughters are really brats and acts all high and mighty" he said

"Eeek! Where did you come from?!" Momoi shrieked in surprise

"SO MEAN! I was here from the beginning"

Akashi just chuckled "Well, please do not level me with those types of people. I assure you, I am different from them"

"That's good to hear" Aomine grinned

_**DING-DONG! DING-DONG!**_

Everyone's eyes widen and gasped

"Damn! It's already time?!" Aomine panicked as he began gulping his food very quickly

"Aomine-kun, you'll choked if you do that" Kuroko said in his usual monotone voice

"We lost track of time!" Momoi shrieked as she also began eating her lunch very quickly

Everyone was also doing the same, Kise almost choked but Kuroko quickly gave him the water. Then after that, they all scrambled out and went back to their respective classrooms.

* * *

~.~

Kuroko twitched

Aomine yawned while Kise happily hums behind him. School was already over and he was walking home. But these two really don't give up and still followed him saying that they WILL not give up until he let them sleepover in his house.

"_What's the big deal anyway? I just let Akashi-kun sleep in my house because he was lost and it was already late"_ Kuroko asked himself before he stopped walking and faced the two

"I already said no right? So why are you two still following me?" he asked

Kise still hums happily and walked passed him "So excited~!" he said

Aomine also just yawned and walked passed him "So tired…"

Kuroko twitched "E-Eh?" are they ignoring him?

He coughed "Let me repeat. I said NO" he said very loudly but the two still ignored him and go on "O-OI!" he roared

Aomine and Kise both stopped and looked back at him

"What's the big deal anyway? We just want to sleep with you" Aomine said

"Yup! Yup!" Kise said cheerfully

Kuroko sweat dropped "That should be my line. Why do you want to sleep with me so badly? And why are you so jealous of…..Akashi-kun….." he ended lamely as something clicked inside him and he gasped in realization

Aomine and Kise nodded "That's right, we were jealous of him"

Kise smiled "I am very jealous! Because, Akashi got to sleep with you, he got to feel your body heat" he said

Kuroko blinked "Eh?"

"Just like Kise said, Akashi got to feel your body heat, he got to sleep with you in the same bed. Just by imagining it….Damn…..now I'm getting really jealous!" Aomine said

Kuroko's eyes widen "_Eh?..."_ he didn't know but his mouth was already gaping as he stood there very shocked "_They were jealous to that point?"_

"You see Kurokocchi, if you're confused. This is a part of when you fell for someone. You get jealous when they get close to someone." He said

Aomine just nodded silently

"I-I see….." Kuroko looked down "So that's why these two are making a fuss over it. That was terrible of me…..I kept rejecting them not even considering their feelings….."

RIIIIIIING! RIIIING!

Kise's phone rang "Oh? Who might be it?" he asked dugging on his pocket and pulled out his cellphone before flipping it open "Eh?"

Kise glanced at the two "Sorry, I'll just get these" he said before he walked away and stopped a few meters away from them and started talking to the caller

Aomine and Kuroko were left alone together. Kuroko was still in deep thoughts and was just standing there in the middle of the street. Aomine just sighed and walked towards Kuroko. He patted Kuroko's head

"Hmm?"

Aomine smiled warmly at Kuroko "Don't make a big deal over it" he said

"N-No! I-I—"

"Tetsu" Aomine cut what Kuroko was about to say "I-I…just want to apologize for what happened earlier" he said

"Eh?"

Aomine blushed and looked away "W-Well! You know, when I pulled you close and did those weird things to you"

Kuroko blushed remembering it "O-Oh…..T-That? Don't worry, it's nothing, don't mind it. I'm not angry" he reassured Aomine who just breathed out in relief

"Thank God….." the tanned boy mumbled

Kuroko chuckled "Well at least, you apologized" he said

"Eh?" Aomine glanced at Kuroko who was standing next to him, with his eyes closed but still smiling

Kuroko was really feeling very warm inside, just thinking that Aomine considered his feelings and apologized, but he didn't even considered their feelings for him….It was really, really mean of him. But it kinda felt good for Kuroko, having two people get jealous for you just means that they are…really serious about him. Just thinking about that makes him red

"Tetsu? You okay? You're red" Aomine asked worriedly

Kuroko opened his eyes and shook his head "Uh N-No, this is nothing"

The boy just shrugged "Well, if you say so"

Kise walked back towards them looking very sad and dejected "Hey…" he sighed

Aomine and Kuroko blinked "What's wrong?"

Kise looked at them "Well you see…..that was my sister. She said that tomorrow and the days to come, I will have a Modeling Interview in different agencies" he said casually

"EH?!" Aomine and Kuroko's eyes widen

"Seriously?!" Aomine exclaimed

"That's amazing Kise-kun" Kuroko gapped looking at Kise

Kise immediately beamed "Right? But…" he returned to being sad once again "I won't get to walk with you two after school. And I won't get to sleep with Kurokocchi until next week…And I was really excited about it"

Kuroko's eyes widen

"But, If I got in on one of the agencies, I will probably start modeling and my schedule will be hectic next week too….." he sighed very sadly as he sulked

"Don't be sad Kise-kun" Kuroko said

Kise looked at him "Hmmm?"

Kuroko smiled "I'll let you two sleep in my house today!" he said cheerfully

At the sudden announcement, both Kise and Aomine gasped in shock "Tetsu….!/Kurokocchi…!"

Kise was one the to react first and pounced on Kuroko hugging him very tight and rubbing his cheek against his saying how happy he was and Kuroko was really kind.

Aomine just laughed and joined them

_These two…why can't I reject them? They make my heart beat fast especially Aomine-kun…And they really love me…..I thought that it was just because of my looks, but it really is because of me. Maybe…men does have a good side to them and maybe…._

_They really not that bad…_

"I love Kurokocchiiiiiiiiii! Very much!"

"P-Please don't say it very loudly"

"I LOVE TESTU!"

"AOMINE-KUN!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

~.~

**YEHEEEEEEY! Finally done! Gosh, I really missed this….When I think about those dreaded two months with no computer…..It feels like hell! Good thing I'm back! And the Computer's repaired! I promise! I will make it up with all of you!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Yeah, I know, Akashi and Kuroko got a little bit OC. But I did my best to tone it done and fit what they were like in middle school base from Teikou Arc in the manga.**

**By the way! I plan to publish a magical story about Kuroko No Basket titled "Magical Generation"! It's about schools competing in a Magic Competition. It's set in an AU where the world has Magic and has also High Technology.**

**Isn't it exciting?! I am too! I planned this story while I was out and I think the ideas are almost completed. Please look forward for it and support it also, like how you supported this!**

**Well, that's all for now. **

**Hope you like it!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Oh! And thank you for those reviewed in this story!**

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
